wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nozdormu
Nozdormu to szczupły, wijący się brązowy smok, którego łuski mają metaliczny, złoto-brązowy kolor, który potrafi przemienić piasek w swoją postać. Jego oczy stworzone są z kryształów koloru słońca. Rusza się z szybkością i gracją nie pasującą do jego potwornego wyglądu. Co ciekawe, jego pozycja wydaje się nieustannie zmieniać ze względu na obecność w kosmosie, który wiecznie płynie. Nozdormu Wieczny jest jednym z piątki Wielkich Aspektów, wzmocnionych przez tytanów, by strzegli Azeroth. Walczył on przeciwko demonom podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Po tej interwencji udał się w miejsce odosobnienia, zagłębiając się w swoich obowiązkach. Powraca bardzo rzadko, jedynie gdy wydarzenia wymagają jego bezpośredniej obecności. Interweniował podczas pokonania Deathwinga z rąk Krasusa i jego towarzyszy, co było jednym z nielicznych razy, jak można go było zobaczyć na niebie Azeroth. Biografia [[Plik:NozdormuLegends.jpg|thumb|Nozdormu w Warcraft Legends]] Zadaniem Nozdormu jest pilnowanie, by czas płynął normalnie, bez zakłóceń i by wydarzenia toczyły się tak, jak nakazuje los. By wykonywać swą misję, Nozdormu wie wiele o naturze czasu. Używa swych umiejętności i mocy by zapobiec, by inni odkryli te same sekrety. Jeśli czarownik lub inny śmiertelnik zacznie się pogrążać zbyt głęboko w magii, która zmienia lub wpływa na czas, Nozdormu zawsze ruszy, by zneutralizować zagrożenie w ten lub inny sposób. Nozdormu jest głęboko związany z samym czasem i ma bardzo cierpliwą duszę. Ma on nielicznych wyznawców, głównie wśród nocnych elfów, które po raz kolejny chcą stać się nieśmiertelne. Nie poświęca uwagi tym, którzy się do niego modlą, nie akceptując ani nie odrzucając ich wysiłków. Nozdormu żyje w Jaskiniach Czasu, dobrze strzeżonym kompleksie znajdującym się głęboko na Pustyni Tanaris. Ci, którzy tam wyruszą i minął brązowych smoczych strażników, rzadko powrócą niezmienieni. Niektórzy się postarzą, inni wyjdą młodzi jak dzieci. Inni zagubią się w czasie i wyjdą dekady, a nawet stulecia później. Krążą nawet legendy, że niektórzy opuścili jaskinie zanim nawet do nich weszli! Nozdormu jest trudny do pokonania z powodu umiejętności zaglądania w korytarze czasu i powtarzania wydarzeń, które nie dzieją się tak, jak wydaje mu się, że powinny. Jest on niewiarygodnie mądry i używa swego wewnętrznej mądrości do determinowania najlepszego biegu zdarzeń, zanim te nastąpią. Jeśli to się nie uda, po prostu próbuje ponownie, jeśli to konieczne lub użyje swej mocy, by kompletnie pominąć to wydarzenie. Nozdormu może przyjąć każdą formę, jaką zapragnie, gdyż jest on nieustannie pod wpływem zaklęcia zmieniającego kształt. Często przybiera człekokształtną formę i podróżuje incognito jako prosty plebejusz lub peon. Kiedy to robi, jedynym wyraźnym śladem, jaki zdradza jego obecność, jest nieustanny pośpiech. Nozdormu ma zarówno moc, jak i przekleństwo: wie kiedy i jak zginie. Zanim czas nadejdzie, nie może przegrać. Historia Porządkowanie Azeroth Gdy Tytani opuszczali Azeroth, nasycili pięć wielkich gatunków świata, by strzegły one Kalimdoru. Ze wszystkich smoczych stad, piątka wiodła prym pośród swych braci. Było to niebieskie, czerwone, czarne, zielone i brązowe stado. Aman'Thul, Wielki Ojciec Panteonu, przekazał część swej kosmicznej mocy wielkiemu brązowemu smokowi Nozdormu. Wielki Ojciec nasycił go, by strzegł samego czasu i pilnował wiecznie zmieniających się ścieżek losu i przeznaczenia. Stoicki, honorowy Nozdormu stanie się znany jako Wieczny. Otrzymał on również od swych stwórców wiedzę na temat swego końca. Była to lekcja, by nigdy nie myślał, że jego moc jest tak wielka i porażająca, że nie musi przed nikim odpowiadać. Nozdormu wie dokładnie, jak i kiedy polegnie. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Krótko po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny, ludzki mag Rhonin został wezwany, po raz kolejny, przez swego przyjaciela i mentora, smoczego maga Krasusa z Kirin Tor. Nozdormu, uwięziony między innymi czasami, ledwo mógł skontaktować się z Krasusem i ściągnąć jego uwagę na dziwną anomalię w górach Kalimdoru. Krasus przekonał Rhonina, by wyruszył z nim do Kalimdoru by ją zbadać. W tym samym czasie orkowie Broxigar i Gaskal zostali wysłani przez ich wodza wojennego Thralla z podobną misją, wpadając w wir dziwnego wydarzenia dziejącego się nieopodal. Gdy się tam znaleźli, Krasus, Rhonin i Brox odkryli "dziurę" w czasie. Zostali przez nią wciągnięci i wylądowali 10,000 lat w przeszłości, na krótko przed pierwszą inwazją Płonącego Legionu. Wydarzenia Wojny Starożytnych są szeroko opisane w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych. Podczas tego konfliktu, interesy Nozdormu były reprezentowane przez jego pierwszą małżonkę, Soridormi. Pod koniec wojny, Nozdormu uciekł, po tym, jak linia czas została ustalona i pomógł pozostałym Smoczym Aspektom w tworzeniu Drzewa Świata Nordrassil. Nozdormu rzucił na nie zaklęcie, by upewnić się, że tak długo, jak gigantyczne drzewo rośnie, nocne elfy nigdy nie odczują upływu czasu i nie doświadczą chorób. 'Druga Wojna' Podczas Drugiej Wojny, orczy czarnoksiężnik Nekros zawładnął Duszą Demona. Użył jej, by zniewolić Alexstraszę, Królową czerwonego stada smoków i zmusić ją i jej stado do służenia orkom. Został on ostatecznie zniszczony przez maga Rhonina, który zdobył łuskę samego Deathwinga (odkąd Deathwing był jedynym smokiem, który nie przelał do Duszy Demona swojej mocy, jedynie jego tkanka mogła uszkodzić przedmiot). Nozdormu, przekonany przez Yserę (która porozumiała się z Krasusem) do pomocy, ostatecznie wsparł pozostałe Aspekty w pościgu za Deathwingiem po tym, jak Dusza Demona została zniszczona. 'Trzecia Wojna' Nozdormu realnie nie zaangażował się podczas drugiej inwazji Płonącego Legionu, jednak poczynił wybory, które świat wciąż odczuwa. Gdy śmiertelne rasy zjednoczyły się podczas ostatniej bitwy na Górze Hyjal, Drzewo Świata zostało poświęcone, by zniszczyć Archimonde'a, nocne elfy stały się znów śmiertelne. Druidzi, prowadzeni przez Fandrala Staghelma, stworzyli nowe Drzewo Świata nieopodal wybrzeża Kalimdoru i nazwali je Teldrassil. Jednak nie otrzymało ono błogosławieństwa Nozdormu ani żadnego innego Aspektu. 'The Burning Crusade' Nozdormu obecnie wyruszył na misję i miejsce jego przebywania nie jest znane. Władzę nad brązowym stadem pod jego nieobecność piastują Anachronos (przywódca Miotu Nozdormu), Pierwsza Małżonka Soridormi (przywódczyni Łuski Piasków) oraz Andormu i jego siostra Nozari (przywódcy Strażników Czasu). 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Nozdormu w [[Bronze Dragonshrine|Brązowej Smoczej Kaplicy]] Mimo że jest nieobecny podczas większości wydarzeń, Nozdormu można na krótko zobaczyć w Brązowej Smoczej Kaplicy podczas zadań oraz , w których pojawia się informacja, że mógł on zostać (lub dopiero zostanie) przywódcą sprawiającego kłopoty stada smoków wieczności. Podobnie jak Ysera, używa on standardowego modelu smoka, co pozwala sądzić, że jest to tylko zamiennik. thumb|Nozdormu w postaci człowieka Cytaty * "Korialstraszzzzzz... Śmiesz zakłócać mój odpoczynek? Śmiesz zakłócać mój sssspokój?" * "Tak dużo do zzzzebrania, tak dużo do ssssskatalogowania-" * "Nawet Deathwing z czasem przeminie... Nawet on stanie się częścią... mojej kolekcji..." * "Najwyższy Czas..." * "Nie możemy pozzzzwolić mu się wymknąć!" (Gdy Deathwing rzuca się do ucieczki) * "Dosyć gadania! Zzzzróbmy, co mussssimy!" (gotów, by wesprzeć Rhonina, Vereesę i Falstada) * "Marnujemy czassss... Cenny czasssss." de:Nozdormu en:Nozdormu es:Nozdormu fi:Nozdormu fr:Nozdormu hu:Nozdormu no:Nozdormu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych